Knighthood Orders
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Knighthood Orders are more than just groups of mere knights; they are military organizations that include some of the most versatile and powerful units in the game. In addition, most Orders start with a chapter in one of the cities, some even with two, though some Orders require the player to found a Chapter before being able to be join. Fiefs with a Knighthood order's chapter will periodically spawn patrols (and less often small warbands), as well as periodically adding Knights and Sergeants to the garrison. The rate at which these are added is daily and the troops given is randomized (50% chance for each to give troops, if successful, 1-3 of each). One day you may be given 1 single knight, whilst the next one, 2 knights and 2 sergeants. The fief will stop producing knights and sergeants if there are 33 of the former or 53 of the latter. The lord that owns the fief with an order will have some order knights and sergeants in his party. Finally, every faction will give its lords a few knights from their respective factional order. Each order has unique units with different strengths and weaknesses that provide a boon to any army. Lords (including the player when he becomes one) can found their own Custom Knighthood Order. This allows the player to have their own personalized troops, as he can decide on gender, name, equipment and stats for both the Knight and Sergeant. Joining You may only join one order at a time. To join a Knighthood Order, you must have at least 500 renown, neutral or positive relations with that Order, and a specific amount of honor, depending on the order (values listed in the Order's table below). Once you meet these requirements, go to a city or castle where a chapter of the Order in question exists and speak to the knight there. You will then take part in an arena-style trial of arms against three of its knights, with your own equipment. You may join any order, regardless of gender. It is recommended not to improve the knights of the order you want to join before joining them, as this will make the trial harder. If you win, you will be accepted as a member of that Order and be bestowed the title of Retainer, the lowest rank. However, if you meet certain requirements upon joining, you will start on a higher rank: * If your Renown is 2000 or higher, you will start as Sergeant '''(you will be given Sergeant's Armor Set immediately), else you will start as '''Retainer * If you are a Lord or your renown is at least 4000, you will start as Squire '(you will be given Sergeant's Armor Set immediately) * If you are a Monarch, you will start as a '''Knight '(you will skip getting Sergeant's Armor Set, but you will get Knight's. You can still buy Sergeant's Armor Set if you really want it (check last section on this page)) Ranks Note: Armor Set stands for Boots, Gloves/Gauntlets, Body Armor and Helmet Completing Knighthood Order Quests for your Knighthood Order will earn you rank points, and when you reach the sufficient amount required to advance to the next rank, you may speak to your Order's Knight to be promoted. Founding a chapter of the order you joined will give you 24 rank points immediately. Handing Heretic Writings and Snake Cult Rituals will give you 3 rank points for each book. You can see your actual rank points in the "Reports" tab. Orders Starting Fiefs and Honor required to join The % displays the chance a knighthood order to start with a chapter in that city. If no % is shown, a chapter will always be in the city at the start of a game. For example, Empire Immortals will always have a chapter in Janos and may or may not also have another one in Ethos. If the player wants to join the Silvermist, Ebony Gauntlet, Radiant Cross or Falcon, in an early stage, it is suggested that he restarts the game until they show up, else, the player will have to wait until they own a castle/city and found the order (pay denars and a Qualis Gem). To easily know which orders exist and where they are in a game, you have two options: * Notes > Game Concepts > Reference: Knighthood Orders (all will be shown) * See the info of a castle/city. If it has an Order Chapter, it will say which Order is. While you are able to quit your Order (if you are not already Grandmaster), doing so will lower your relations with all the other Orders by 5, drop your relation with the current Order to zero, and you will lose 12 honor. '''You are not allowed to join a KO you resigned. Your Own Chapter Knighthood Orders may be built in castles or towns you own and are independent of other construction projects. Building a chapter costs denars and requires a certain amount of honor; you may also need a certain companion, the personal ownership of a certain city, to have a determined culture, or a Qualis Gem. You also must have wary (-10) or better relations with the Knighthood Order. If your relation with the Knighthood Order drops too low, the next time you speak with your steward he will inform you they have left your fief ('-20 relations or under'). Upon creating a chapter, you will lose 20 relationship points with two minor factions that are the main rivals of the order, but gain 10 relationship points with the Order. But when you dismantle an order, you will drop those 10 relation points with that order, without gaining any relation points with the order's rivals. Getting Your Own Knights Once you have founded a chapter, you can now upgrade units into Knights and Sergeants of the order using Prestige, which is based on how much Renown you have earned over time (at a 1-to-1 conversion rate). The amount of Prestige required to upgrade lowers based on the amount of Honor you have, going to a minimum of 10 per knight and 4 per sergeant. Each order has different units required to turn into their specialized units. Prestige Prices Honor is the only factor that affects prestige cost to upgrade units, and it goes as follows: Note: these values will change depending on the multiplier each troop has (check previous table) Upgrading Quality of Knights When you speak to your steward, you can also improve the quality of your Knights. Each upgrade will increase both strength and the agility of the Order knights by 2 and all weapon proficiencies by 20. The first upgrade costs 10000 denars and 30 prestige. Each subsequent upgrade increases by 2x for gold and 1.5x for prestige. Sergeants will be unaffected. Other lords who also use the knights of the order you upgraded will also gain the benefit of them being upgraded. You can also upgrade your Custom Knighthood Order, the prices are the same as for the other orders. Buying the equipment of any Order Since 3.9.0, the player can buy full set of armor from the Knight or Sergeant in the castle or any Order (CKO is excluded). To enable this option, it is required at least 1200 renown, 30 honor and either 30 relations with the Order OR be the Order's Grandmaster (if player is Grandmaster, an additional 10% discount will be automatically applied). Prices depends on relation with the order, being cheaper the higher relation, but even with max (100) relations, items are 27% more expensive than in shop (with max (14) trade as well). When you meet the 3 requirements, talk to the Knight or Sergeant of the desired order, and he will give you the set of equipment they have equipped. You will be sold a pack consisting of his helmet, armor, boots, gloves, shield (if any) and horse (if any). Gallery of the Order Knights Show/Hide Knights Radiant Cross3.jpg| Radiant Cross Knights Raven Spear3.jpg| Raven Spear Knights Shadow Wolf3.jpg| Shadow Wolves Scorpions3.png| Scorpion Assassins Valkyries3.jpg| Valkyries Shadow Legion3.jpg| Shadow Legion Centurions Ebony Gauntlet3.jpg| Ebony Gauntlet Knights Silvermist3.png| Silvermist Rangers Eventide3.jpg| Eventide Knights Dawn3.jpg| Dawn Knights Clarion Call5.jpg| Rangers of Clarion Call Falcon3.jpg| Falcon Knights Griffon3.jpg| Griffon Knights Windriders3.jpg | Windriders Phoenix3.jpg| Phoenix Knight Krakken3.jpg| Kraken Riddari Lion3.jpg| Lion Knights Dragon3.jpg| Dragon Knights Immortals5.jpg | Empire Immortals Gallery of the Order Sergeants Show/Hide Sergeants Radiant Cross5.jpg| Radiant Cross Plaguewardens Raven Spear1.jpg| Raven Spear Mercenaries Shadow Wolf1.jpg| Shadow Hunters Scorpion1.png| Scorpion Scions Valkyries1.jpg| Ladies Einherjar Shadow Legion1.jpg| Shadow Legion Marinus Ebony Gauntlet1.jpg| Ebony Gauntlet Hammers Silvermist1.jpg| Silvermist Halberdiers Eventide1.jpg| Eventide Ghilmen Dawn1.jpg| Dawn Wyvern Clarion Call2.jpg| Larian Sentinels Falcon1.jpg| Talons of the Falcon Griffon1.jpg| Griffon Retainers Windriders1.jpg | Dustriders Phoenix1.jpg| Phoenix Risen Krakken1.jpg| Storm Sisters Lion1.jpg| Squire of the Lion Dragon1.jpg| Dragon Drakes Immortals1.jpg | Empire Mortals Category:Knighthood Orders Category:Qualis Gems